Guipere
Guipere was the leader of the Order of Seven of the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. Early Life During the Core War, Guipere fought against a Vorox leader and defeated him, gaining a hate of the Sand Tribe as a result. As a result, his rank was increased and he learned far more from his comrades. The rank rise stuck with him, later allowing him to enter the Order in one of its first incarnations. When the Shattering struck, Guipere stopped the fighting in the area he was in and preached to everyone, spreading the groundwork for the Empire, but by no means was the creator of the Empire. He saved Lokaju's life, causing the man to become Guipere's servant. Bara Magna When the Empire itself formed, Guipere eventually became a member of the Order of Seven, with Lokaju serving as his butler. He allowed Lokaju to do as he wished and lower himself to be a butler, or a servant. He was a good man for Lokaju, and attempted to train him to fight so he could be a better bodyguard - at Lokaju's request - and even tried to get Invado to become Lokaju's friend. He cared very much about Lokaju, and entrusted him with a helmet with restricting eye. When the Sisters of the Skrall came to the Empire, he requested a duel with either Fracta or Shakra. Fracta decided to fight him, since she was the only one who could use the weapons that Medicus had made for the Sisters at the moment. She fought Guipere with great skill, and managed to even destroy his energy blade. He was defeated and decided to surrender. He gave the Sisters information on Mata Nui's power from reports of anyone who left after Mata Nui came to power, and went on his way. During the initial conflict against Mata Nui and the Skrall, he received a report from Exuro on the conditions of the battle. After listening to Exuro's full report, he led the rest of the Order out of the chamber, heading to "enter the fray". He later stood at a church tower, overlooking the Empire, shouting to the populace of the Empire that they were entering war with Bara Magna. He rallied the people into his favor, entering formal war. On the eve of the declaration of war, Guipere declared a feast for the people of the Empire, for his high ranking comrades and the Order to attend. He spent the night dining and speaking with his fellow high ranking warriors about the old days of the Core War. Exuro interrupted the feast, smashing into Guipere’s butler, Lokaju. Exuro demanded to know why he couldn’t attend, and was told that his “sins” were too “heavy”, “heavier” than the sins of anyone else in the chamber. The sins came from Exuro stealing from his master. Exuro demanded a battle with Guipere, but he turned it down. Exuro’s outrage continued, and Guipere allowed him to stay if he could even land a hit on his butler, Lokaju. He watched as the battle began, Lokaju easily outmatching the commander, defeating him. He allowed himself to be struck once, easily striking down Exuro from his position on the end of the blade. After Exuro’s defeat, Guipere told Exuro that if he didn’t remove himself, he would eliminate Exuro. He continued the feast. Guipere later gave an order to his people to attack Bara Magna, sending a troop of Baterra and speed armor wearing Vorox. After the return of Amipal, as he was suffering from his wounds, Guipere met with him and the rest of the Order of Seven outside of the chamber of their medic. He was informing Amipal that Intorqueo was getting the medical treatment first, and then turned to greet the medic as he opened the doors. Guipere's first question was if Intorqueo was ok, which he was. Medicus mentions Intorqueo as an experiment, which angers Guipere, who threatened the medic's life. After he left, the Order spoke of their opinions on Medicus. Guipere was neutral on the position. When Medicus returned, Guipere demanded to know where Intorqueo was. After Medicus failed to return with him, the Order stormed the chamber and took Intorqueo by force. As Lokaju took the unconscious member's body, he made the mistake of referring to him as a "burden". Guipere struck him for that, and then went to his chamber. Lokaju later returned to see him upon request, and gave him his battle armor. Guipere said he would set out for Bara Magna and personally deal with the situation. Later, Gresh and Malum were traveling through the desert towards Tesara, going for medical supplies. Malum was joining him so as to get supplies for his people. As they travelled, Guipere encountered a few Vorox, and mercilously butchered them. Soon, the two Glatorian found the bodies and then found him. Guipere said he knew who Gresh was, but insulted Malum, who promptly raced down to attack him, despite Gresh's shouts. As the two battled, Malum was cocky, claiming that when he killed Guipere, the Order would be over. Guipere said that the Order would always be the sword of the Empire, and would always have a leader. Malum managed to use some Vorox to hold Guipere off for a few moments while he got into the fight, keeping evenly matched with Guipere's attacks. Soon, he had Guipere on the ground, but would soon be cut down, probably. Gresh told him to rally more men, and if he really was green, it wouldn't matter if he died. Malum got away from Guipere, allowing Gresh to engage him. Gresh then had a brief battle with Guipere, keeping a little conversation up. The battle was brief, and then, without warning, Guipere fell, dead, with a hole in his back. He had been assassinated by Invado, seeking to take his position as leader. Abilities and Traits Guipere, being leader of the Order, is an immensely skilled warrior. He is also the warrior who has served on the Order for the longest, out of his current team. He is a charismatic man, as well as a man of virtue and honor. Despite this, he does have and use a butler, a slave to him. He has a deep hate of sinners, as shown when he speaks to Exuro during the feast. Guipere has an extra set of armor, thicker, spikier armor that he wears specifically for going into combat with. He is an incredible hand to hand fighter, as well as a man of patience, seeing as his usual strategy revolves around standing while his opponents attack, only to be cut apart by his blade. Weapons Guipere uses a snake sword made of energy. It normally appears as nothing more than a hilt that comes over his hand. It is bonded to his DNA, making him the only user of the blade. The sword can be shattered, but it is a difficult task. He also has a thick claw on his left hand for combat only.